Ninja Chronicles, The Naruto Years
by evilbunnymusicbox
Summary: This is a story about three ninja who cross the path of young naruto many times and affect him greatly in the long run. Am not evil bunny music box, just a friend who lost her password and fan fic account, just call me Mr. Smee.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I am totally not evil bunny music box, but I am her very good friend. I lost my password so she kindly lets me put my fics on here. How nice of Bunny-chan! Call me Mr. Smee. I do not own Naruto, or Shonen Jump, but I do own Jiraya who is mine mine mine mine. I do not own any characters from Dead Or Alive and blah blah blah.

Chapter One 

( A silent forest, the camera pans the forest and a girl of about 17 with auburn hair blue eyes and wearing boyish clothes is sitting near a fire with a boy of about 19. And another boy around the same age as the girl with a white rag on his head and a cool ninja outfit. The girl is named Aiko Yamanaka, she is Ino's older sister. The 19 year old boy is named Onimusha (ooc: who I do not own) and the boy who is also 17 is Hiroshi Haruno, Sakura's older brother)

Onimusha: Are you guys okay?

Aiko: distantly yeah sure.

Hiroshi: hmm…

Onimusha: Cause you guys didn't talk the whole hike up here, or through the whole hike.

( at this time, Aiko's eyes begin to tear up, and so do Hiroshi's, the screen goes white and apparently this is a flashback. A girl of about 5 (Aiko at 5) with her auburn hair tied back, and wearing boy clothes, is running with a skateboard underneath her arm, following her is a Five year old Hiroshi, who is wearing the rag on his head)

Aiko: COME ON hurry up, we have to get to Brad's house before my dad catches on to us!

Hiroshi: I'm moving as fast as I can, and I'm only a few steps behind you!

Aiko: A few steps can make all the distance so stop slowing me down and hurry up already!

(Hiroshi looks hurt and Aiko runs up to a normal house and rings the bell once, then twice, then about a million times and voices can be heard from inside the house.)

Mrs. Wong (Brad's mom): BRAD GET THE DOOR ALREADY.

Brad: Okay I'm moving as fast as I can!

Mrs. Wong: (answering the door) Aiko, Hiroshi, I wouldn't have ever guessed that you were here.

Aiko: Hi Mrs. Wong.

Hiroshi: We're here for Brad.

Brad: I'm ready let's go.

Aiko: Bye Mrs. Wong!

(The three continue running up to a steep hill, Aiko lays the skateboard down at the top of the hill and turns to the others to order them around.)

Aiko: Okay, you sit on the front of the board Hiroshi, and I'll sit in the middle, and Brad, you sit on the end.

Hiroshi: But if you're in the middle, won't we have a better chance of falling off then you?

Aiko: Exactly.

Brad: That's unfair you crap head.

Aiko: I'm not a crap head I think you confused me for you!

Hiroshi: you both are.

Aiko: So funny I forgot you smell like anchovies.

Hiroshi: Ew, anchovies.

Brad: I Hate anchovies.

(The three sit on the board and wait)

Aiko: Ready for lift off, whoever falls off first loses, and whoever stays on the longest wins!

Brad: duh.

Hiroshi: One, Two, Three….GO!

(the three push off with their hands and head down the hill at full speed, Aiko and Brad fall off and Hiroshi speeds down through the village, knocking over the town elders in Konoha and also the Third Hokage, he continues mowing down many people)

Aiko: Owch, you okay?

Brad: Yeah, where's Hiroshi?

Aiko: You mean, he didn't fall off?

Both: AHHH HOLD ON WE'LL SAVE YOU HIROSHI!1

Hiroshi: AHHHHH HELP MEEE…

Inner Hiroshi: CHA this is fun!

(After a long chase scene like in Scooby Doo, and after destroying some walls, they finally catch Hiroshi and breathe out a sigh of relief. Just then a voice from behind them causes them to turn around)

Inoichi Yamanaka : (Ino's dad for all the not so obsessed Naruto people)

Not so fast.

Aiko: DAMN IT!

NEXT TIME Trouble in Konoha, the Three weird Ninja kids!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**I still don't own anything including the Lion King, which I have yet to include but it will show up I swear**

Inoichi Yamanaka: Not so fast.

All three: Aww….

Aiko: Just when I thought I was getting off without a punishment.

Inoichi: You wish.

Aiko: (lowers her head in defest) Aww…

Brad: HAHA You got busted…

Hiroshi: YAY we ren't in trouble.

Inoichi: yeah right, all of you come with me, Hiroshi and Brad, your parents are already back at the house.

Brad: Damn.

(Back at the Yamanaka house—Inoichi is the father of Ino and Aiko, He apparently is a single parent, as is Mrs. Wong, who is sitting to his right, and Mr and Mrs. Haruno are to his left.Ino and Sakura are in their playpen playing together.)

Ino: (from the playpen, to Sakura, holds out a dirty diaper to her) Smell..

Sakura: No….Okay….

(she smells P)

Inoichi: (to Aiko, Brad and Hiroshi) What were you thinking?

Mrs. Wong: Honestly it has got to be the dumbest thing you three have ever pulled.

Mr. Haruno: let's not forget the time with the pudding and the aerosol cheese.

Mrs. Haruno: And the time with the bludgering the hokage with toasters.

Aiko: HAHHAHAH that was so funny!

Hiroshi:The cheese! Pure classic!

Brad: THE LOOK ON HOKAGE-SAMAS face!

(the three start cracking up hysterically, the parents are not so amused)

Inoichi: the Hokage didn't think so.

(they stop laughing)

Mrs. Haruno: You singlehandedly knocked down 5 elders, and destroyed two walls, you should be ashamed of yourselves.

Aiko: I'm sorry we hurt people, and the walls, but can you honestly say that you guys didn't do things like this when you were kids?

(The adults contemplate this and realize miraculously, that she is right, and pretty quick for a 5 year old who thinks she's a guy)

Inoichi: All right, but you have to apologize to hokage sama tomorrow.

Aiko: yes Daddy.

Brad: Okay.

Hiroshi: all right.

(Just then Ino speaks to Aiko)

Ino: Aiko baaad girl.

Aiko: Shut up ya stupid moron.

Sakura: (to Ino, shoves her armpit in ino's face) smell.

Ino: No…..okay…..(smells)

Hiroshi; EW

Brad: So disturbed (Twitch)

Ino: Hug? (tries to hug her sister)

Aiko: ew gross.

Ino: WAAAHHH…

Hiroshi: Be nice Aiko!

Brad: yeah,she's just a twerp.

Aiko: (ignores them) She's a stupid dustball.

Ino: Poopie head (spits at Aiko)

Aiko: Daddy? May I please sleep over at Brad's with Hiroshi?

Inoichi: Sure, you can all apologize together.

Aiko: Yeah Yeah. (she begins grabbing stuff and turns to Hiroshi and Brad after her father leaves) I don't see why we have to apologize. We didn't do anything wrong this time, I hate that dumb guy.

Ino: Stinky Stupid Smelly Stinky Aiko.

Aiko **(has a revelation/ flashback from the day before of her father teaching her a technique) anything in bold is the epiphany/ flashback thingy**

**Inoichi: try again Aiko.**

**Aiko: But I don't wanna (stamps foot) it's too hard!**

**Inoichi: I know, but you'll never learn anything if you don't keep trying.**

**Aiko: Fine. (sighs with anger) Mind Transfer!**

**(the noise happens and nothing happens, Aiko stamps her foot and punches the tree next to her)**

**Inoichi: keep trying Aiko.**

(Back to normal)

Ino: Bye Aiko, have fun!

Aiko: I'm not ready just yet.

Ino: Eh?

Aiko: Stay still Ino. (focuses chakra)

Hiroshi: What the he---

Brad: What's she doing?

Aiko: MIND TRANSFER! (her body goes weak and limp and Hiroshi catches her, Aiko finally did the technique and is in Ino's body and when Ino starts talking everyone realizes what happened)

Aiko/ Ino: WOOO I DID IT! I ROCK!

Inoichi: Ino? Did you just?

Aiko: I mean um…(takes off sock) smell?

Inoichi: Aiko get out of there!

Aiko: Disengage.

Inoichi: (hugs her) you did it.

(present day)

Aiko: That was the first time I did mind transfer.

Onimusha: At the age of five?

Aiko: yeah I know, there's more.

(Time has passed since the day Aiko did her jutsu, the children now seem to be 7, while Ino and Sakura are about 4. They are playing in a playground and a boy sits on a swing all alone, Aiko doesn't seem to notice and Hiroshi notices but pretends not to as he gives Sakura a piggy back ride, Brad is watching the boy intently as Aiko tells a story to Sakura and Ino)

Aiko: …and I thought it was a monster but really it was a scorpion! So we took it and me and Brad and Hiroshi hid it in her locker and she screamed so loud and went absolutely nuts! Isn't that right Brad? Brad?

Brad: oh, sorry, I was just watching that kid, I feel bad for him….

Hiroshi: I noticed him too, maybe we can make him come play with Ino and Sakura

Ino: Ew, it's Naruto.

Sakura: he's so weird.

Aiko: (To naruto) hi I'm Aiko! What's your name?

Naruto: I'm naruto Uzumaki.

Hiroshi: I'm hiroshi and this is Brad.

Brad: Yo.

Naruto: Hi Ino, hi Sakura.

Hiroshi: You know each other?

Ino: Wanna play?

Sakura: yeah come play!

Naruto: Okay!

(they play for a while and Aiko looks at the time and screams)

Aiko: GAH! Ino we have to go now! Dad's gonna flip.

Hiroshi: Yeah guys we better go.

Aiko: Bye Naruto.

Naruto: (with tears in his eyes) Bye…..


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. I'm sorry I haven't written but I was scared of getting struck by lightning, but I did anyway so it doesn't matter (true story, I got electrocuted when I was on the phone during the storm) True story I swear on my love Jiraya. Pwned dude.

**Yeah I don't own this stuff or any shtuff. Okay.**

Chapter 3

**(It is now the Genin part of the trio's lives. Aiko is tying her long red hair back into a ribbon as her father and sister are admiring her. She still dresses in boyish clothes. Her father Inoichi speaks to her now)**

Inoichi: Remember what I Taught you Aiko.

Aiko: Of course. You taught me a lot.

Inoichi: You have worked hard for this. Do your best.

Ino: **(hugs her sister)** Good luck Aiko.

Aiko: Thanks dust ball

(Aiko leaves the house and walks out the door, apparently going to a meeting spot where she Hiroshi and Brad are to meet)

(At the Haruno house)

Hiroshi: Bye guys, I'm leaving.

Mrs. Haruno: Be careful son.

Mr. Haruno: Don't let your guard down.

Hiroshi: I wont.

Sakura: Bye Hiroshi!

(Hiroshi gives her a noogie and walks out and starts to the meeting spot)

(At the Wong's house)

Mrs. Wong: DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!

Brad: Okay, what do you consider stupid?

Mrs. Wong: (hugs her son) Just be careful Brad.

(Brad walks out and to the meeting spot as Hiroshi is approaching and Aiko who was probably already there, as they walk they discuss what it will be like to be a ninja)

Hiroshi: This is great. I'm kinda stunned I got this far, considering that I'm not that strong, and my scores were kind of low.

Aiko: Oh please, you're always studying, and you are not weak at all.

Brad: I heard that our first mission is going to be S-Rank.

Aiko: That's SUCH a rumor B.W. do you WANT us to die?

Hiroshi: That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life Brad.

Brad: It could happen.

Aiko and Hiroshi: No it couldn't.

They reach the academy and run into the classroom, they all take seats next to each other and a group of boys, and among them being Iruka and Onimusha, Aiko turns around and has a conversation with them about how cool their new headbands are, which proves she's a tomboy. Brad and Hiroshi are talking as well. Just then, the instructor comes in. Just a random dude that doesn't matter. (Kinda like Ten Ten LOL)

Instructor: Welcome to orientation, here's what we're going to do today, you'll be divided into squads of three, judging on how well you did on your exams. You'll meet your sensei that will bring you on your first mission. Let's just to the chase shall we? Squad 1….(continues talking but it doesn't matter so you hear thoughts of other people instead)

Aiko: (thinking) Oh no, what if I'm not with Brad and Hiroshi?

Hiroshi: (thinking) What if we get separated?

Brad: (thinking) hehe, chickens.

Instructor: Squad 9. Hiroshi Haruno, Brad Wong, Aiko Yamanaka.

Aiko: Whew.

Hiroshi: Thank goodness.

Brad: Uh, what happened?

Aiko: We're on the same squad dip head.

Brad: Oh, okay.

Instructor: get some lunch and go meet your sensei and then tomorrow you'll begin your first mission as Genin.

(Later, the three are sitting around waiting for their sensei, he is early and he comes up to them, a black haired man with a red outfit. He is their new sensei Jan Li. (Who I kind of borrowed from Dead Or Alive)

Jan Li: Are you guys Aiko, Hiroshi and Brad?

Brad: nope, we're the bogyman

Aiko: Yep that's us. (ignoring Brad)

Jan Li: Hi I'm your sensei, Jan Li.

Hiroshi: Hey.

Jan Li: Have a seat you three.

(they sit)

Jan Li: Now tell me something about yourselves.

Brad: (who has issues when it comes to an authoritative figure) Only if you go first you old geezer.

Aiko: brad!

Hiroshi: What the hell is the matter with you.

Jan Li: My name is Jan Li, I like people who dow hat they are supposed to do, and I hate stupid Genin that don't know what they are talking about and they think they do (glares at Brad)

Aiko: Hey, I'm Aiko, I like to have fun and fight people to get better, and I hate girls.

Jan Li: But you are a girl.

Aiko: But I'm not like them, they don't talk to me. All my friends are guys so I consider myself one of them.

Jan Li: (looking confused) All Righty then.

Hiroshi: Hi I'm Hiroshi, I love to read and learn, and I hate being weaker than everyone. No matter how hard I try I always feel like I'm….

Aiko: (cutting him off) You aren't weak, for the last time!

Brad: I'm Brad Wong, I like myself, and I hate old people like you Jan Li.

Jan Li: That attitude will get you nowhere. Tomorrow you will start your mission. Get some rest.

Next time: Pass or Fail, The mission!


End file.
